Finding Gene
by Parakage
Summary: "Mai," Gene called out to the girl who turned around and jumped into his arms to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her laughing slightly. "I'm sorry I don't think your bodies still in the lake." She cried making him smile gently at her with a sad smile. "It's ok Mai." A fluffy-ish little one-shot that takes place before my Study Buddies one-shot.


It had been a trying few days during the case of The Forgotten Children. There was a team scouring the lake intently and finding bodies within. It was unnerving to watch Mai felt as she opened her eyes weakly trying to stay awake. She'd been going in and out of consciousness since she purified the children and their teacher.

It had taken a toll on her body especially since days before she had been in the hospital after passing 'judgment' on the false Budda. She'd exhausted herself and had gone on to do so again within a short time frame.

She somehow knew Gene wasn't in the lake and that was all she could think before being heaved into the ambulance and losing consciousness. John went with her as he could be more helpful in letting them know what happens.

After a long time, John snapped his head up when everyone approached as he'd been sitting in the waiting room for news on their favorite physic for a long while. And he was still exhausted from the night before.

They greeted each other tiredly and all took to getting themselves comfortable in the waiting area. It was still going to be awhile before they got any news. But idly John supposed it was a good thing everyone else had only minor injuries to speak of. Still, he recalled her actions in the case before they found out Naru was actually Oliver Davis and that he had been looking for his murdered twin.

In that moment she'd been absolutely amazing, to say the least. Her voice strong as she challenged the god who had from what she'd explained broken an oath of some kind. Mai hadn't gone into much detail other than she had been studying on the lore of every place they went to do a case and more.

She had used parts of both Ayako and Monk's chantings with some other mutterings but he couldn't remember it for the life of him. John sighed as his eyes closed unable to keep himself awake much longer.

"Mai," Gene called out to the girl who turned around and jumped into his arms to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry I don't think your bodies still in the lake." She cried making him smile gently at her with a sad smile.

"It's ok Mai," he paused looking at the curtain that blocked his vision from what was behind it. It was odd because everything else was transparent around them.

"It's not ok we finally found the place and-" she bawled her eyes out into his shirt soaking it in the prosses. He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"I think there might be something you need to see, but I can't seem to figure out what it is." She sniffed and turned to look at the curtain. She tore it open since wanted to get it over with so she could figure out where her friend's body was- both of their eyes widened at the figure laying before them.

His skin was so pale and he looked so frail, but there it was. It was Gene's body that's what her gut was telling her. And he was alive albeit obviously having been in the bed a long time.

Mai bolted up in her bed which was a bad thing to do she found out not a millisecond later as she fell back in pain. Her head throbbed and everything hurt. Gently a pair of strong hands gently kept her from getting up again.

Her eyes finally focusing after being blinded by the bright light. It was Lin surprisingly or maybe not so surprising since they had probably taken turns keeping an eye on her.

"Take it easy Mai," he said in a firm yet gentle voice.

"Lin? Wh-" she relaxed allowing him to sit back in the chair beside her bed.

"It's alright you're in a hospital and the others just went to get lunch." He answered her unspoken questions and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you for staying," her smile was so small but it was so bright Lin couldn't help but return the smile.

"No, thank you necessary," Lin stated and her smile grew a little more.

"Is everyone alright? Did Naru find Gene? I-" he held up a hand sadly watching her as she looked at him with big worried eyes.

"Everyone is fine, and no we didn't find Gene." He answered and was surprised when she leaped up from the bed and pulled open her neighbor's curtain.

She was almost frantic and he quickly stood to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. Surprised that she would do such a- his thoughts fell to the floor when he saw who was on the bed. He knew Naru was fine and that only lead to this being the person they'd thought was dead.

Mai collapsed and he was quick to catch her. He put her back into bed and called a nurse. He had to find Naru and tell him of his latest discovery. Faintly he heard Mai mumble Gene's name and he paused at the door watching the nurse fuss over Mai.

He sighed that girl was full of surprises he'd give her that. After all, she hadn't even flinched when the truth came out. So apparently her guide had explained things before hand. When he didn't know, but he suspected it had been around the Blood Stained Mansion case.

He was in such a hurry to find Noll that he almost didn't notice the very charge when he walked around the corner followed by the others. He stopped in front of them waiting for them to get to him.

"Gene is alive." Lin watched Naru and Madoka as their minds tried to process that information. Once it clicked Naru gave him a determined look.

"Where?"

Gene groaned his throat was dry and his body felt like lead. He looked around the room and spotted the nurse fussing over someone. His mind was fuzzy and it took him a minute to register that was Mai on the other bed.

He tried to speak but what came out was just another groan and this time the nurse heard him. She jumped and whirled around to look at him in surprise.

"W-water please.." Gene coughed his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Right away!" The nurse poured him a cup from Mai's bed and gently helped him take a sip.

"Thank you, Miss... Yuki is it?" He read her name tag smiling when she blushed.

The door opened and he caught a blur of black before he saw a familiar face looking at him in surprise. The nurse tried to tell him something but then realized that he was obviously a twin. She blushed and ran out of the room after letting them know she'd be back with a doctor soon.

It took awhile before Mai woke up again. But this time she woke up to Naru watching her from over beside Gene. She smiled when Gene turned to see her with a smile of his own.

"Found you," Mai stated only serving to make Gene laugh at to Naru seemed to be an inside joke.

Naru watched his laughing twin blankly before turning to look at Mai who had the biggest grin on her face as if she'd just won the lottery. He felt glad that his brother was alive, but he also felt annoyed about something and he had no idea what.

This thought transferred to Gene who burst out laughing at his brother. "You really are a stupid scientist!


End file.
